ultimate_gaming_grand_prixfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Gaming Grand Prix Wiki
The Ultimate Gaming Grand Prix is a competition where 5 LPers race in small tasks in numerous games. This competition is created by DjMo12 Main set-up The Grand Prix consists of 12 rounds of 12 different games. Each round the competitors will be given 1 task to do (unless otherwise) and they have to complete the task as quickly as possible. Depending on how many people are participating in the Grand Prix will determine the points. Example: If theres 5 people competing then the score will go as follow: 1st Place - 5 points. 2nd Place - 4 points. 3rd Place - 3 points. 4th Place - 2 points. 5th Place - 1 point. At the end of the 12 rounds the person with the most points will win the Grand Prix and will get a prize for the next season whether they compete in it or not. 2nd and 3rd place will also be allowed to come back for the following season as well. Rules Every competition has rules and this one is no different. Break these rules and they can range from a time penalty to a DQ in a Round game to getting pulled from the Grand Prix. There are no glitches allowed under any circumstances. If you do a minor glitch that will skip a really small portion of the game (example: Mario 3 wall glitch in Bowser's Castle) then a penalty will be given out. If someone does a broken or a speed runners glitch (Example: Glitching through doors in Mario 64 or glitching through Hideout Helm) then its a Auto Removal from the Grand Prix. There's no fighting on this one because an extreme glitch deserves an extreme penalty. Emulators are allowed in the Grand Prix. You just have to make sure everything is set to default no speed ups save states, slow downs, anything that wasn't supposed to be in the game. Anyone who fails to do so will get a penalty varying from time penalty to DQ from the round. If DQed multiple times will result in removal from the Grand Prix. Quitting during the game isn't allowed (unless permitted by the host) at all. If you do it once you will get an automatic 0 for that round. Do it again and then its an auto removal from the Grand Prix. Skipping too many rounds is not allowed. The amount of times you can skip around varies in each season. If the host permits you to skip it such as an Opt Out button then obviously that's acceptable. If you are not permitted to skip the round then you will get 0 for the round and depending on how many times its allowed, meet that amount and its Auto Removal from the Grand Prix. Requirements to compete The Grand Prix is opened for anyone who meets the requirements. 1) You need the required games in order to compete. Without em you won't have a chance....don't worry though the games will be determined by everyones gaming library. Obviously if you run emulators then there's no library. 2) You need a way to record ur game footage. Obviously since without it then no one will be able to see what you are doing. 3) The Grand Prix usually is done on Skype so that is required. 4) You need a microphone to talk to the host and the competitors. Communication is an important thing because the host and the competitors need to know when you are finished with said task. You don't need to find a way to record your audio since the host runs CallGraph and it picks up everyone in the room. 5) No noises in the background is also a big requirement, something that pops up at a rare occasion is okay, but the host and the competitors need to know when you are finished with said task. If you meet these requirements then you are qualified (requalified for pros) for the Grand Prix. Also being in any type of co-commentary with the SuperLPHeroes will help as well. DjMo12 also recruits players as well as take any PMs who wants in the Grand Prix. However its first come first serve. So if the host is planning on asking someone to participate in the following season and you get to him before he gets a chance to ask the person he is was going to ask then you get first dibs. However there may be small exceptions such as: If someone was pulled out from the previous season last minute due to work schedule, busy that day etc. So anyway if you want to be part of this PM DjMo12 on Youtube or post a comment or PM to the Grand Prix channel. He will let you know which season to get ready for and will keep in contact on a weekly basis DjMo12's Channel - http://www.youtube.com/user/DjMo12 Ultmate Gaming Grand Prix - http://www.youtube.com/user/UltGamingGrandPrix List of Seasons Leaderboards We will have the Leaderboards updated after every round. They will be on different pages so click the following links to see desired category. If you want to see the Overall Leaderboards click here Most Point's in a Season Most Round Wins in a Season Category:Browse